Hannibal's Kill List
The Kill List is a collection of every character killed by Hannibal Lecter in every continuity. There are four of such: original novels, Manhunter, main movie franchise and the TV Series. Novels The Victims 1. Paul Momund - Beheaded with a wakizashi after slashing across the stomach. Cheeks cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 2. Enrikas Dortlich - beheaded with his head tied to a horse. Cheeks cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 3. Zigmas Milko - drowned in a vat of formaldehyde. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 4. Petras Kolnas - stabbed through the neck with the tantō. Nothing cannibalized.("Hannibal Rising") 5. Gassman - shot in the head with a silenced pistol. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 6. Mueller - shot in the chest with a shotgun. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 7. Vladis Grutas - has large letter "M" cut repeatedly into his chest. Reduced to ash when Lecter rigs his yacht to explode. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 8. Bronys Grentz - beheaded with cleaver. Unknown if cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") Killing spree in America 9-13. Unknown victims. Various degrees of mutilation and cannibalism ("Red Dragon") 14. Unknown Bow Hunter - body was set up in a "Wound Man" position. Nothing cannibalized. ("Red Dragon") 15. Unknown Census Taker - unknown method. Liver cannibalized with "fava beans and a big Amarone". ("The Silence of the Lambs") 16. Unknown Princeton Student - made into a dip, then buried. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 17. Benjamin Raspail - heart pierced with a stiletto. The pancreas and thymus cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 18. Officer Boyle - beaten to death with a riot baton, face hacked into pieces, disembowelled. Nothing cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 19. Officer Pembry - face bitten and sprayed with mace, face skinned with a utility knife. Nothing cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs 20. Unknown Ambulance EMT - shot to death. Nothing cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 21. Unknown Ambulance Driver - shot to death. Nothing cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 22. Lloyd Wyman - unknown method, killed to steal identity. Nothing cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 23. Frederick Chilton - heavily implied to have been killed. Unknown if cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 24. Unknown Capponi Library Curator - killed and buried in order to take his job. Unknown if cannibalized. ("Hannibal") 25. Roger "Gnocco" LeDuc - femoral artery severed; bled to death. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal") 26. Rinaldo Pazzi - disembowelled through defenestration from a window of the Capponi library. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal") 27. Matteo Deogracias - throat slashed. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal") 28. Donald Barber - shot in the head with a crossbow, and placed in the "Blood Eagle" position. Probably cannibalized. ("Hannibal") 29. Paul Krendler - shot in the heart with a crossbow after Lecter removed his cranium. Frontal lobes cannibalized. ("Hannibal") Proxy/Assisted . Miggs - driven to suicide via choking with tongue. ("The Silence of the Lambs") Indirect Deaths *Jame Gumb - had given correct clues to Clarice Starling and incorrect ones to others to provoke confrontation between the two which ended in Gumb being shot. ("The Silence of the Lambs") *Mason Verger - after Hannibal's first attempt left him scarred and unable to move and after Verger's attempts at revenge failed miserably, he was killed by his own sister, Margot Verger. Later Lecter says that she can trust him of not revealing that it was not him. ("Hannibal") Witnessed *Count Lecter - witnessed him being shot. ("Hannibal Rising") *Simonetta Sforza-Lecter - witnessed her being shot. ("Hannibal Rising") *Mischa Lecter - witnessed her being killed and cooked by Vladis Grutas and his gang. ("Hannibal Rising") *Kazys Porvik - witnessed him being killed by support beam crushing his body as a result of Soviet bomb attack. ("Hannibal Rising") *Klaus - possibly witnessed him being killed by Jame Gumb. ("The Silence of the Lambs") Attempted murders/assaults *Unnamed Orphanage Monitor - pierced his hand with a fork, threatened him with a scythe and finally had him to step on the bear trap which had "sing" written near (monitor tried to force him to sing Stalinist songs). ("Hannibal Rising") *Unknown Victim - institutionalized in a private mental hospital in Denver. ("Red Dragon") *Mason Verger - forced him to skin himself alive with a mirror shard. ("Hannibal") *Will Graham - twice: first directly with a linoleum knife and then through proxy, Francis Dolarhyde. ("Red Dragon") *Unknown Nurse - had her face and tongue mutilated with teeth. Survived. ("The Silence of the Lambs") Manhunter It should be noted that in the continuity of ''Manhunter'', Lecter (here named Lecktor) is a college girl killer due to being amalgamated with the character of Garret Jacob Hobbs. The Victims *At least nine unnamed victims, especially college girls, killed in "bad" ways, including one Princeton student, buried, and one of his own patients. Attempted *Unknown victim - now on a respirator at a hospital in Baltimore. *Unknown victim - in a private mental hospital in Denver. *Will Graham - twice: first "cut" directly and then through proxy, Francis Dollarhyde. Main Movies Universe While more or less identical to novels, there are certain differences, most notable being that Benjamin Raspail is now a victim of Jame Gumb, mixed with Klaus and yet there's still an unknown identical flutist killed by Lecter in place of him. The Victims 1. Paul Momund - Beheaded with a tantō after slashing across the stomach. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 2. Enrikas Dortlich - beheaded with rope tied to a horse. Cheeks cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 3. Zigmas Milko - drowned in a vat of formaldehyde. Cheeks cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 4. Petras Kolnas - stabbed through the head with a tantō dagger. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 5. Jean - knocked off of boat, which crushed him shortly thereafter. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 6. Vladis Grutas - had large letter "M" cut on his chest. Exploded with his yacht. Cheeks ripped off with teeth, not cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 7. Bronys Grentz - unknown method (implied to be beheaded). Probably cannibalized. ("Hannibal Rising") 8-11. Unknown victims. Graham lists the respective loss of liver, kidney, tongue and thymus to cannibalization but it is unclear which victims from numbers 10-15 are included or who lost which body part(s). ("Red Dragon") 12. Darcy Taylor - Third victim to be noticed by law enforcement. Flesh removed from her back and cannibalized. ("Red Dragon") 13. Unknown Bow Hunter - body was set up in a "Wound Man" position. Probably cannibalized. ("Red Dragon") 14. Unknown Census Taker - unknown method. Liver cannibalized with "with fava beans and a nice Chianti". ("The Silence of the Lambs") 15. Unknown Princeton Student - made into a dip, then buried. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 16. Unknown Flutist - unclear method. The pancreas and thymus cannibalized. ("Red Dragon") 17. Officer Boyle - beaten to death with a riot baton, body positioned in a "butterfly" tableu. Nothing cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 18. Officer Pembry - mutilated, face skinned with a utility knife and used as a mask. Nothing cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 19. Unknown Ambulance EMT - unknown method. Nothing cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 20. Unknown Ambulance Driver - unknown method. Nothing cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 21. Unknown Tourist - unknown method, killed to steal identity. Nothing cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 22. Frederick Chilton - heavily implied to have been killed. Probably cannibalized. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 23. Unknown Capponi Library Curator - heavily implied to have been killed. Probably cannibalized. ("Hannibal") 24. Roger "Gnocco" LeDuc - femoral artery severed; bled to death. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal") 25. Rinaldo Pazzi - disemboweled through defenestration from a window of the Capponi library. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal") 26. Matteo Deogracias - throat slashed. Nothing cannibalized. ("Hannibal") 27. Paul Krendler - died after Lecter removed his cranium. Frontal lobes fed to Krendler. ("Hannibal") Proxy/Assisted 1. Benjamin Raspail - killed by Jame Gumb, body disposed of by Lecter. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 2. Miggs - driven to suicide via choking with tongue. ("The Silence of the Lambs") 3. Mason Verger - fed to boars by Dr. Cordell Doemling after Lecter suggested to him to do this and also said that Lecter will be considered the killer. ("Hannibal") Indirect Deaths *Jame Gumb - had given correct clues to Clarice Starling and incorrect ones to others to provoke confrontation between the two which ended in Gumb being shot. ("The Silence of the Lambs" Possible Victims *Benjamin Raspail - Lecter denied being Raspail's killer. ("The Silence of the Lambs") However in Hannibal, Starling claims that Lecter did kill him to improve the quality of the orchestra. Witnessed *Count Lecter (his father) - witnessed him being shot. ("Hannibal Rising") *Simonetta Sforza-Lecter (his mother) - witnessed her being shot. ("Hannibal Rising") *Mischa Lecter (his younger sister) - witnessed her being killed and cooked by Vladis Grutas and his gang. ("Hannibal Rising") *Kazys Porvik - witnessed him being killed by support beam crushing his body as a result of Soviet bomb attack. ("Hannibal Rising") *Unnamed Sea-Captain - witnessed him being stabbed in the neck by Murasaki. ("Hannibal Rising") Attempted murder/s/assaults *Unnamed Orphanage Monitor - pierced his hand with a fork, threatened him with a scythe and finally had him to step on the bear trap which had "sing" written near (monitor tried to force him to sing Stalinist songs). ("Hannibal Rising") *Mason Verger - forced him to skin himself alive with a mirror shard. ("Hannibal") *Will Graham - twice: first directly with a knife and then through proxy, Francis Dolarhyde. ("Red Dragon") *Unknown Nurse - had her face and tongue eaten. Survived. ("The Silence of the Lambs" and "Hannibal") Gallery of Victims The following are images from the series that show victims whose bodies appeared on screen. pauldead1.png|Paul Momund (Beheading) - First Victim; Hannibal Rising pauldead2.png|Paul Momund (Beheading) - First Victim; Hannibal Rising pauldead3.png|Paul Momund (Beheading) - First Victim; Hannibal Rising pauldead4.png|Paul Momund (Beheading) - First Victim; Hannibal Rising pauldead5.png|Paul Momund (Beheading) - First Victim; Hannibal Rising dortlichdead3.png|Killing Enrikas Dortlich (Beheading) - Second Victim; Hannibal Rising dortlichdead4.png|Killing Enrikas Dortlich (Beheading) - Second Victim; Hannibal Rising dortlichdead1.png|Enrikas Dortlich (Beheading) - Second Victim; Hannibal Rising dortlichdead2.png|Enrikas Dortlich (Beheading) - Second Victim; Hannibal Rising milkodeath1.png|Zigmas Milko (Drowning) - Third Victim, Hannibal Rising milkodeath2.png|Zigmas Milko (Drowning) - Third Victim, Hannibal Rising milkodeath3.png|Zigmas Milko (Drowning) - Third Victim, Hannibal Rising milkodeath4.png|Disposing of Milko's Head, Hannibal Rising milkodeath5.png|Disposing of Milko's Head, Hannibal Rising TV Series The Victims 1-16. 17-18. Unnamed couple. - Killed and staged the bodies in a recreation of Botticelli's Primavera painting. 19-26. Seven unnamed victims - among them was: * a woman whose chest was split open and her phone placed within the wound * a man whose eyeballs were removed and placed on a scale next to his body, his hands were also impaled with metal spikes * a man in a stetson whose stomach was ripped open * a victim with their tongue, nose, ears and lips cut off * a man with both his arms ripped off and x’s drawn over his face * a man left in a church pew with his tongue used as a page marker in the bible he was holding 27. Jeremy Olmstead - impaled with every tool in his possession. Liver and thymus cannibalized. ("Entrée") 28. Cassie Boyle - impaled on a rack of antlers. Lungs removed pre-mortem and cannibalized. ("Apéritif") 29. Marissa Schurr - impaled on a rack of antlers. ("Potage") 30. Unnamed rabbit victim - killed and cannibalized 31. Andrew Caldwell - body cut in half, heart and kidneys cannibalized. ("Sorbet") 32. Michelle Vocalson ("Sorbet") 33. Darrell Ledgerwood ("Sorbet") 34. Christopher Word ("Sorbet") 35. Franklyn Froideveaux - snaps his neck. ("Fromage") 36. Tobias Budge - breaks his arm, strikes him in the Adam's Apple, and bludgeons him to death with his Stag sculpture. ("Fromage") 37. Donald Sutcliffe - face cut into a Glasgow smile. ("Buffet Froid") 38. Carson Nahn - drained his blood, cut his throat and pulled out his tongue to form a Colombian necktie. right arm cannibalized. ("Rôti") 39. James Gray (The Muralist) - overdosed on silicone and coats his skin in resin. Right leg and kidneys cannibalized. ("Sakizuki") 40. Judge Davies - shot through the chest, cranium, heart and brain removed to form a tableau. ("Hassun") 41. Beverly Katz - chocked unconscious, drained of blood, body frozen, sliced her apart and staged different layers on glass. Kidneys cannibalized. ("Takiawase") 42. Sheldon Isley - drowned chest split open, hanged on a tree and decorated with flowers. every organ save the lungs cannibalized. ("Futamono") 43. Dorene Ibale - ("Futamono") 44. Harold Innedeton - ("Futamono") 45. David R. Illes - ("Futamono") 46. Lester Ionnoti - ("Futamono") 47-48. 2 unnamed victims - ("Futamono") 49. Unnamed Guard - strung up with fishhooks and disemboweled. ("Futamono") 50. Abel Gideon - killed off-screen after having each of his limbs served to him as a dish. ("Yakimono") 51-52. Two FBI Agents - one disemboweled, the other displayed like the "Wound Man". ("Yakimono") 53. Matteo Deogracias - stabbed in the femoral artery. ("Tome-wan") 54. Carlo Deogracias - killed off-screen before feeding him to Mason's pigs. ("Tome-wan") 55. Abigail Hobbs - sliced her neck in front of Will and died of blood loss. ("Mizumono") 56. Unnamed curator - killed and cannibalized off-screen. ("Antipasto") 57. Roman Fell - killed and cannibalized off-screen. ("Antipasto") 58. Lydia Fell - killed and cannibalized off-screen. ("Antipasto") 59. Anthony Dimmond - beaten, snapped his neck and staged his body in a recreation of da Vinci's Vitruvian Man into an origami heart. ("Antipasto") 60. Rinaldo Pazzi - gutted alive and hanged from the museum balcony in a recreation of Francesco de' Pazzi's death. ("Contorno") 61. Cordell Doemling - face removed while alive and placed on Mason. ("Digestivo") 62. Francis Dolarhyde - stabbed repeatedly with Will's assistance and ripped his neck out. ("The Wrath of the Lamb") Proxy/Assisted 1. Neal Frank - killed by Bedelia Du Maurier, after Hannibal caused Neal to have a seizure in front of her. ("And the Woman Clothed In Sun") 2. Louise Hobbs - killed by Garret Jacob Hobbs, after being tipped off by Lecter that the police were onto him. ("Apéritif") 3. Garret Jacob Hobbs - killed by Will Graham, after he tipped Garret that the police were onto him Will was forced to shot him dead to save Abigail. ("Apéritif") 4. Nicholas Boyle - killed by Abigail Hobbs after he framed Nicholas for the murder of Marissa Schurr. Also disposes of the body. ("Potage") 5. Georgia Madchen - accidentally killed herself after starting a fire from the static electricity from a comb that ignited the oxygen in her isolation chamber provided by Lecter. ("Rôti") 6-8. Three unnamed people - killed by Randall Tier, after his earlier therapy with Dr. Lecter helped steer him ("Shiizakana") 9. Randall Tier - killed by Will Graham after sending him after Will and he was forced to beat him to death to save himself. ("Shiizakana") 10. Bella Crawford - killed by Jack Crawford, after Hannibal spared her specifically so Jack would kill her. ("Aperitivo") 11. Sogliato - killed by Bedelia Du Maurier, after Hannibal stabbed him once in the head with a icepick and Bedelia pulled it out. ("Secondo") 12. Mason Verger - killed by Margot Verger and Alana Bloom, after Hannibal encouraged them to kill him and later pin the blame on Hannibal. ("Digestivo") 13. Unnamed man - killed by Francis Dolarhyde, after Hannibal gave him the location of Will's family in order to have them killed. ("... And the Beast From the Sea") Indirect Deaths *Unnamed man - killed in self-defense by Chiyoh after Will set him free and Hannibal forced Chiyoh to keep him captive after she refused to let him kill the man himself. Will later mutilated the body into a dragonfly. ("Secondo") *Two Verger cops - both shot once in the head by Chiyoh to protect Jack Crawford after the cops were going to kill him after delivering Hannibal to Verger. ("Digestivo") *Two Verger henchmen - all shot once in the head by Chiyoh to protect Hannibal. ("Digestivo") *Verger henchman - shot once in the head by Alana Bloom to get Hannibal out so he can save Will from Cordell. ("Digestivo") *Two Chilton bodyguards - both shot to death by Francis Dolarhyde in order to get to Chilton. ("The Number of the Beast is 666") *Six unnamed cops - all shot to death by Francis Dolarhyde in order to free Lecter. ("The Wrath of the Lamb") Alleged Victims *Elizabeth Shell - At first thought to be the Chesapeake Ripper's victim. ("Entrée") *Miriam Lass - was thought to be the Chesapeake Ripper's victim. While she was, to some extent, it was later revealed that she survived and was held captive. ("Entrée") Attempted *Alana Bloom - through proxy twice, Abel Gideon & Abigail Hobbs. ("Rôti") ("Mizumono") *Bedelia Du Maurier - went to her house intending to kill her but she was gone. ("Sakizuki") *Matthew Brown - through proxy, Jack Crawford. ("Mukōzuke") *Will Graham - first through proxy, Randall Tier & then personally when Will came to Italy to find him. ("Shiizakana") ("Dolce") *Mason Verger - forced to ingest hallucinogenic drugs then told to cut off face with a knife. Hannibal snaps his neck. *Freddie Lounds - went to her house intending to kill her but she was gone. ("Naka-Choko") *Frederick Chilton - through proxy, Miriam Lass. ("Yakimono") *Jack Crawford - stabbed in the neck. ("Mizumono") *Molly Graham - through proxy, Francis Dolarhyde ("... And the Beast From the Sea") *Walter Graham - through proxy, Francis Dolarhyde ("... And the Beast From the Sea") Later Successes *Abel Gideon (took 2 attempts) - first attempted through proxy, Will Graham ("Rôti"). After Gideon survived Graham's shots, Hannibal killed him directly in Chilton's house. ("Yakimono") *Abigail Hobbs (took 2 attempts) - first attempted through proxy, Garret Jacob Hobbs ("Apéritif"). After Abigail survived Garret slicing her neck, Hannibal later sliced her neck directly in the exact same place Garret did in front of Will. ("Mizumono") *Bella Crawford (took 2 attempts) - first attempted through proxy, convinced her to commit suicide and later saved her at the flip of a coin. ("Takiawase") All so Jack Crawford could mercy kill her himself. ("Aperitivo") *Mason Verger (took 4 attempts) - attempted through proxy twice, Margot Verger ("Shiizakana") and Will Graham ("Kō No Mono"), personally drugged him and made him peel his face off and feed it to Will's dogs and eat his own nose and then broke his neck. ("Mizumono") Then manipulated Margot into drown him and having him swallow an eel. ("Digestivo") Mutilated *Miriam Lass - strangled manually, arm chopped off. Later revealed to survive and being held captive. ("Entrée") *Abigail Hobbs - ear chopped off and held captive until he later killed her. ("Savoureux") *Will Graham - stabbed non-fatally in the gut. ("Mizumono") Gallery of Victims The following are images from the series that show victims whose bodies appeared on screen. cassieboyle1.png|Cassie Boyle (Staghead Victim) - 1x01 "Apéritif" cassieboyle2.png|Cassie Boyle (Staghead Victim) - 1x01 "Apéritif" marissadeath1.png|Marissa Schurr - 1x03 "Potage" marissadeath2.png|Marissa Schurr - 1x03 "Potage" judge1.png|Judge Davies ("Not only is justice blind..it's mindless and heartless") - 2x03 "Hassun" judge2.png|Judge Davies - 2x03 "Hassun" judge3.png|Judge Davies - 2x03 "Hassun" judge4.png|Judge Davies - 2x03 "Hassun" bevdeath2.png|Beverly Katz (Layered Victim) - 2x05 "Mukōzuke" bevdeath1.png|Beverly Katz (Layered Victim) - 2x05 "Mukōzuke" bevdeath3.png|Beverly Katz (Layered Victim) - 2x05 "Mukōzuke" bevdeath4.png|Beverly Katz (Layered Victim) - 2x05 "Mukōzuke" isley1.png|Sheldon Isley (Tree Victim) - 2x06 "Futamono" isley2.png|Sheldon Isley (Tree Victim) - 2x06 "Futamono" guardvictim1.png|Guard Victim (Fishooked and Disemboweled) - 2x06 "Futamono" guardvictim2.png|Guard Victim (Fishooked and Disemboweled) - 2x06 "Futamono" guardvictim3.png|Bowels from Guard Victim - 2x06 "Futamono" Kill List